


Will You Welcome My Confession

by caspian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspian/pseuds/caspian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human teenage-AU where Cas tells Dean how he really feels.</p>
<p>It's just a really huge fluff fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Welcome My Confession

Cas really hadn’t thought this through. He should have brought his coat but for once in his life, he had decided to leave the trench coat in his room. He snuck out of the house as quickly and quietly as possible, which wasn’t that hard because it was nearly four in the morning and everyone in his house had been asleep for hours.

Cas was walking briskly down the street when the rain had started. He thought he had imagined the first raindrop hitting his nose but after a few minutes it started to pour. In the dark, he could make out the outline of the Winchester's house and began to run. His running, however, did not prevent him from getting completely soaked and as he stood under the tree outside of Dean’s window, he began to regret leaving his coat behind even more. Cas pulled out his phone and called Dean. He tried three times; Cas felt like he could practically hear it vibrating only a few feet away from him. He gave up trying to call; it felt like the rain was getting even worse. He began to haul himself up the tree, adrenaline guiding him in the dark as his feet slid beneath him and he desperately hoped he didn't go plummeting 10 feet down. Cas knocked on Dean’s window; it was important.

He could vaguely make out Dean’s figure underneath a pile of heavy navy blankets. He called again and could see the phone light up inches away from Dean’s head. Cas knocked on the window a little more forcefully. His attempts to open the window were sloppy and to no use. He was beginning to think he was going to be balanced in a tree, dripping and freezing for the rest of the night. He knocked harder and Dean began to stir. Cas didn’t stop knocking and eventually he could see Dean turning to face the window. He got up slowly, went to the window, peered at Cas through half lidded eyes, and opened it.

“Cas?” He didn’t look like he was even aware that he was standing. “What are you doing here? Why are you wet?”

Cas managed to get through the open window and Dean threw a towel at him. His eyes were mostly closed and his hair stuck up at every angle possible. He looked adorable in his grey t-shirt and blue plaid boxers. Cas’ heart started to pound, he was also violently shivering as he attempted to dry himself off to no avail.

Dean began to rummage through drawers. He threw a tshirt and sweats down at the end of his bed and said “here,” before throwing himself gracelessly back down on his bed, face first.

Cas remained rooted to the spot as he shook quietly and gripped the towel until his hands were numb.

“Why are you here? It’s nighttime. Sleep time. Don’t you sleep?”  
“I couldn’t.”  
“Why?” Dean turned his head so he was no longer mumbling into his pillow.  
Cas stood there with his mouth half open, not sure how to put it all into words or if he even was honestly feeling what he thought he was feeling.  
The sound of rain filled the room as Cas continued to struggle with what to say.  
“Are you okay?” Dean tried to get up on his elbows but fell back into his pillow. “Maybe you just need some sleep.”  
Cas didn’t move. Just stared at the towel between his hands as drops of water from his hair began to streak down his neck.  
“Hey, what’s up? You’re starting to freak me out.”  
Dean rolled over so he was on his back, looking at Cas. Even in the dark room, Cas could see the piercing green of Dean’s eyes and Cas’ heart broke, spilling heat across his chest, and his stomach flopped and he said, breathless, as if he just ran a mile, “I love you.”  
Dean just looked at him with half open eyes and said, “Am I dreaming? Is this a dream?”  
Cas felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff.  
“No.”  
“Okay, cool, whatever.” Dean rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.  
“No, Dean. I love you. I am in love with you. I am in love with the way you smile and laugh and how you love your car and how you make me feel safe and alive.” Cas pushed the words out of his lungs at top speed, “And I am in love with your sense of humor and your bed head and the way you look at me. You make me want to be better, smarter, stronger, all for you. I want to make you happy and whole, not that you aren’t, but…I don’t know. I don’t know! I don’t understand why every time I see you I feel like someone has kicked me in the fucking chest or why I want to commit every freckle you have to memory. I just think I love you. I love you. I do. I’m in love with you.”  
At some point, mid speech, Dean sat up and started staring at him.  
“Quite the chick flick moment. Who knew you were such a girl.”  
Rejection punched through him, hot and angry and yet his hands felt numb and clammy. He thought he might throw up.  
“Whatever. Fuck this. If you’re just going to make jokes.” Cas turned on the spot and went to the window. Hands trembling, body shaking, he tried desperately to get the window open but his fingers fumbled, numb. Dean put a strong hand on his shoulder and spun Cas around to face him.  
“There’s no way you’re going anywhere.”  
Cas felt trapped and angry but also gut-wrenchingly alone. He could feel the lump in his throat and knew if he had to look into those stupid green eyes that he would lose it. He took a shuddering breath in and thanked God that it was too dark for Dean to see his eyes water.  
“Cas.”  
Cas continued to stare at the ground, shaking.  
“Come on, Cas. Look at me.”  
Dean put both hands on either sides of Cas’ face and lifted his head up. Cas shook violently and Dean let out a heavy sigh as he walked back across the room.  
Cas couldn’t stop his tears. They were thick and fast and he tried to wipe his face but as soon as he wiped one away, another would come racing down. For a second he thought Dean had gone back to bed but the next thing he felt was Dean peeling the wet shirt off of him. Dean helped him into a dry, warm, soft tshirt as Cas sniffed loudly. Dean handed Cas a pair of sweats and walked back to his bed and sat down, facing the wall. Cas changed into the sweats, discarding is cold and wet clothes in a corner and went over to Dean, who looked up at him through long lashes.

Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Despite how much Cas wanted to push away and run home and cry in peace, there was no way he would have ever pushed out of that embrace. He stopped shaking and rested his forehead between Dean’s neck and shoulder. Cas felt like it was almost a good bye, a sorry-I-don’t-feel-the-same-way pity hug, it was like they were breaking up. If this was Dean’s way of saying goodbye, Cas wanted to hold on to every second. As Dean loosened his grip, he kept Cas close, much closer than the two of them had ever been before and his breath hitched in his throat. And Cas could feel the tension, knew what was going to happen, and was caught in the perfect and terrifying moment right before a kiss. Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’ neck and let his lips crash onto Castiel’s, soft and warm. He wrapped his other arm around Cas’ back and he responded instantly and forcefully.

Granted, Castiel was confused, but he would realize this later, after the shock of Dean Winchester kissing him had worn off. But for now, Cas basked in the happiness that accompanied the kiss. He and Dean crawled into bed and lay on their sides, facing each other. They were still locked in a tight embrace, lips sealed together. Dean kissed slowly and deeply, like he had all of the time in the world. Each kiss made Castiel crave more but now that he was warm and wrapped in Dean’s arms, he was blissful and surprised he hadn’t slipped out of consciousness. Each kiss became more languid than the last and right before Castiel was sure he was going to fall asleep, Dean whispered a faint, “I love you, Cas.” Castiel remembers smiling, kissing Dean once more, and then falling asleep.

\---------

Cas woke up to the sound of rain pattering on the roof and Dean’s heavy breathing beside him. It took him a couple seconds to recall all of the details of last night. He looked over at Dean who was beautiful in the grey light, he was beautiful in any light really. Cas stared at Dean, starting to commit every freckle to memory. Dean took a deep breath in and looked at Cas through barely open eyes.

“G’mornin,” Dean grumbled. Cas smiled slowly back at Dean.  
“So should I be getting used to this?” Dean’s voice was still gravelly and thick.  
“Used to what?”  
“Waking up to you.”  
“Did you plan on us having more sleepovers?”  
“Oh yeah, especially now that you love me and all.”  
Cas flushed and shoved his face into his pillow.  
“Hey, that’s not fair. I thought you loved me!”  
Cas rolled onto his stomach and groaned.  
“Noooo. Stop.” Dean clawed at Castiel’s shirt and tried to flip him over. He scooted closer to Cas and tried to worm his way under Cas’ body. “Castiel. I demand you stop this at once. Show me your face.” Cas didn’t move.  
Dean snuggled up against Cas’ body and whispered in his ear, “Please?”  
Cas let out a big sigh and Dean smiled. “I love you. Please, Cas?”  
Cas rolled over and said, “Say that again.”  
Dean climbed on top of Cas and kissed every inch of his face and right before he kissed his lips he said, “I love you.”  
This prompted Cas to push Dean onto his back and climb on top of him. He kissed Dean long and hard and Dean started to smile and then a quiet laugh escaped him.  
“What?” Cas looked puzzled at Dean’s amusement.  
“It’s nothing, Cas. I’m just really happy.”


End file.
